


Friends don't lie, but demons do

by Emilywemily



Category: Gravity Falls, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Chaos, Stranger Things Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: Dipper and Mable move into their cousin will's house for the summer. All is well until an old enemy emerges...This is a non profit story, and I do not claim ownership of anything but partially the storyline. Although that was in fact inspired too by the original scorce material.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Friends don't lie, but demons do

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The bus ride was long and dipper was dreading it. Will  
Was nice but they hadn't met him since they were all ten. Now, at fifteen, having seen so many horrors at such a young age he was more confident sure. Who wouldn't be after beating a demon and saving the world? But his therapist had diagnosed him with severe insomnia. He took pills that he'd probably not function without. They helped, but he still needed therapy. Mable did too after getting older and coming to terms with what she saw. She had been diagnosed with anxiety disorder but had, after receiving medication, stopped needing a therapist. She was still as bubly and cheerful as ever however. Something that almost nothing would change.

"Dipdop?" She turned to her twin with a concerned look. "Are...are you ok?" Dipper shrugged. "Bullshit, why can't we go back to gravity falls?" Mable sighed. "We've gone every year since, maybe a change will be nice?" Dipper forced a smile. "Maybe."

Will was setting up the beds in their spare room. He was nervous too. Be after the hell he's been through? He could handle some cousins coming for the summer. 

The bus arrived a half hour later and the twins stepped out. Mable smiled and dipper looked annoyed. All he could think about was gravity falls. Oh and Pacifica.  
They turned to see an older woman with a kind face waving at them. Their aunt. 

"Hey aunty Joyce!" Mable greeted gingerly. "You've gotten so tall! I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed wrapping the twins in a group hug as they hugged her back tightly. "Are you hungry? It's lunch right about now so it would make sense?" Joyce offers kindly. "Uh yeah. I could eat. Mable?" Dipper asked facing Joyce and, for the first time, genuinely smiling. "Uh-huh dipstick" dipper smiled and rolled his eyes at the nickname and laughed. "Thanks aunty." Dipper said quietly. He was quite laid-back, much different to how he was at twelve. But still kept his over analyzing obsessive and mystery loving personality, even after what happened in gravity falls.

The car ride was quiet but comfortably so. Dipper asked the occasional question about the town but that was really all that happend minus the radio in the background playing some ACDC song on a rock radio station. "Will has some friends your age, I'm sure you'll all get along just fine." Dipper nodded. "Oh! We've set up the beds and the side tables. Ask if you need anything." Dipper chuckled. "Thanks miss Byers." She gave him a nod. The rest of the car ride was completely silent.

Deep in the woods, an ancient evil had hitched a ride. A host whos freewill had been taken away since another evil had hollowed out a tiny, almost insignificant part of his soul. But that unnoticeable part that was now removed, was enough to allow demons to claim the fifteen year old. And Bill had a plan, one that could rival the likes of the mindflayer. In fact, one that would join the two in battle. But the host needed to be acquired first. And Bill knew just how to make that happen. He just needed help from the mindflayer himself, and one of his minions named...

Billy hargrove.

I know it's short but please be patient, the next chapter I will try to get up to 1000 words.


End file.
